Nightblossom
by Crescent Child
Summary: REWRITTEN. She is the type of girl you'd never notice. He is the kind of guy you see plastered on the centerfold of a magazine. Someway, somehow he saw her. He just didn't know it yet.
1. A UnDisney like Beginning

**001. A Un-Disney like Beginning**

I did not intend them to deal with my affairs, let alone lead them to believe I was perfect. They wanted perfection and they got it, just not from me. I don't care what they think. To me, they are just representations of authority. They give birth to you, guide you and then push you to your limits. When that's not enough, they send you to see a shrink.

I don't think I'm psychotic. Am I?

I have never displayed any physical or mental abnormalities in my whole life. Although there was that time my brother and I had a conversation that went along the lines of, "I could feel the knife's love reverberating through my skin." That does not count. A period of emotional instability was what it was. That was that and nothing more. You see, being of a stable mind as myself, I needn't be tortured with personal questions as I am prone to hypothetically slaughtering the unknowing psychologist.

What do I feel, she asks me as she is sits with a pen and a paper on her lap every session. If I do recount all my emotions and pile it on her, I doubt she'd be able to survive. Then again, that's a good thing. Money won't be spent for something that isn't even needed anyway.

Now that you know I am not suffering from a disease of the mind, as quoted from Disturbia. Feel free to entrust me with your secrets and if you want, your peace of mind. This is not a joke. Well, actually it was meant to be one but seeing as no one dares laugh at me, I tend to think otherwise. In addition, I feel that it is within my humble attitude to say that I am seriously getting off topic.

Should I start with a description of myself? I think not. I do feel that I need not dwell into matters such as "describing." If you see me, you know me. If you don't, who cares? It's not that I hate the world. Believe me I am far from it. In fact, it's the opposite. The world hates me, not figuratively speaking. It could hate me all it wants and I still wouldn't give a rats care about it. If you think about it, it's like corporate America minus the planet part.

You see those people walking past you? They don't know you. They don't see you. They don't care. Even if you are already breathing your last, they'd walk by you in an instant without as much as a glance. Then someday when you wake up, those people are all gone. That's the world for you. People come and go. They become invisible whether you like them or not. Just look at your school cheerleaders. Think they're always going to be the stereotypical snobby rich kid? Think again.

When it all comes down to it, I'd rather live in a fantasy than in reality. Omit the singing with birds' scene of a fairytale and you know where I'm heading. In fantasy, I could steal all I want, cheat and lie all at the expense of a few words. It is not that much, but it gets you somewhere. However in reality, you are left to see shrinks. They are people that should be blatantly put to a hospital, if you get what I mean. It doesn't mean I abhor them and when I say abhor I don't mean he, she or it. I mean nonexistent. It's just that they are there.

If you are sitting in your chair and reading this, dear reader, and think that you don't understand, be my guest. Half of the time I don't even get myself. Maybe its genetics or maybe it is just me. Who knows?

Before I go, I only have one thing to say.

Don't trust the grown-ups. Especially those that say, "What does that make you feel?"

But then if you think about it, why would you trust a pathological liar?

_______________

Author's Notes:

How are you? I haven't been to Fanfiction in a while. First of all, I deleted 'Nightblossom' and this is that story's rewrite. I did a rewrite just to make Nightblossom be a bit more sophisticated and whole. The story will basically have the same plot, although you may see a few changes here and there. I wanted to make it more interesting. I hope you can review this rewritten version of Nightblossom. I hope you may come to like it as well. Thank you.


	2. Screenwriting an Apology

**002. Screenwriting an Apology**

There was not much to know about me. Well yeah, my name is something but it is not that important. I could be named something else, if I wanted to. I believe it comes with the perks of being a pathological liar. Trust me; there are many perquisites. I would gladly elaborate them all if I was not too occupied now. You see, I had not expected my cousin Tomoyo Daidouiji to come back from Paris so I slept in late. Well, who could blame me? I had an unexpected history project due in the morning which I may or may not have done. Stupid alarm clock did no good at all. It just sat there, staring at me with its piercing tick-tocking. I would have smashed it, had my cousin not splashed me with cold water first. Yes, this day was getting better and better.

"Sakura, hurry up!" I hear my cousin yelling from downstairs. "We are going to be late!"

That spoiled the mystery rather fast. Maybe my name is Sakura, maybe it is not. All I know is that I do not intend to eradicate the magic of guessing my name. Do not be surprised, I can tell the truth occasionally (if and when I want to.)) I heaved a huge sigh, barely managing to brush my wet wavy auburn hair. I stopped and thought of changing my clothes but decided against it once I pictured my cousin's reaction in my head. She is going to be so pissed and I was going to have a laugh off it. Thankfully, I had not worn pajamas the night before. Okay, so maybe I reek of damp clothes but who cares right? I grabbed my black backpack and preceded going down the stairs, my wet hair dripping down my cheek.

I found my cousin in the kitchen, biting into a piece of buttered toast. She has not noticed me yet, seeing as her chair was turned away from me. I decided to tease her a little bit, walking through and fro behind her as quietly as I could. For a neat freak, her sense of smell was twisted. A normal person would have smelled my damp clothes a mile away. I guess weirdness does run in the family.

"You know, walking behind my back is not exactly the revenge I was hoping for," Tomoyo said, taking another bite of her buttered toast. She stood up from the chair, and opened the cupboard, revealing a heavenly box of Frosted flakes. "Are you hungry?"

My stomach grumbled in response. It was then that I had an epiphany, a moment of silence. My stomach and alarm betrayed me. They were traitors in my eyes. "Does that answer your question, princess?" I approached my cousin, took the Frosted flakes cereal from her hand, grabbed a bowl, and got a carton of orange juice from the fridge. I watched in anticipation as bits of cereal spilled on the bowl, and poured orange juice afterwards. There was the tangy smell of cereal coupled with orange juice that seemed to brighten my morning every day. Some people think I am weird for liking such a breakfast choice, but let them think what they want. In fact, I would rather have it over burgers anytime. The fact that my cousin thinks it is disgusting is another plus.

"How can you stand eating that?" I could hear repulsion in Tomoyo's voice.

My lips formed into a small smile as I took the spoon inside my mouth and replied, "Want some?"

"Not really," Tomoyo firmly said. "Come on, we better get going. Just leave that bowl there. Uncle will probably wake up in a matter of minutes." She glanced at her diamond studded watch.

This was not going as planned. "Are you not going to complain about my clothes?" She was supposed to scream at me for wearing clothes I have slept in, more or less, damp ones. I was expecting her to whine and whine about my being disgusting by eating Frosted flakes with orange juice. Something must be wrong with her head; either that or she was abducted by aliens while on her trip. If it is the latter, I must contact aunt right away. I sarcastically added, "Thank you for the cold water by the way. Nice touch."

"No problem. As for your clothes, I have got it covered. I figured since you would try to annoy me by wearing damp clothes, I took the liberty of stashing a few dry ones in the car," Tomoyo declared, pointing the tip of her manicured purple fingernail towards the front door. "Now get your butt in the car!"

I narrowed my emerald eyes at Tomoyo and replied through gritted teeth, "Fine, you win this round but I shall win the war."

* * *

I could guide you through Tomoeda High, with its flowing fountain and bush sculptures, but you would probably get bored. There is not a single thing in this school that I would call as fun or entertaining. Okay, so maybe I am lying; there is one thing that makes me happy. If you want to know, it is sleeping. I guess that is how I maintain my usual weight unlike my cousin, who is an exercise freak (she just keeps getting weirder and weirder.) The ride to school did not last an hour, more like thirty minutes so I don't get the logic behind wanting to be early. As you may very well know, I dislike being early, or anything associated with the word.

"…and we are here this early, why?" I asked my cousin, who was fixing her hair on the rearview mirror. "I know mornings are not really your thing."

Tomoyo stopped fixing herself and looked at me. "Well, I just wanted to explore the school."

"Fine, do what you want. We're at school anyway."

The thing with my cousin is that she was the adventurous type. Granted that she was new to Tomoeda High did not do any good. I knew her to be incredibly indecisive, albeit a perfectionist. She is weird in so many levels. Would I think that a brief description of Tomoyo would help others think that she needs a psychiatrist? Not really but why not try? Okay, my cousin has wavy raven hair and expressive amethyst eyes. Her skin is as white as snow and her lips as red as blood. In a way, she kind of looked like Snow White. I thought back to the time when I used to announce to everyone in the room that a living, breathing fairytale was among us and I smile. I think that was brief enough.

After parking my car, I did not bother waiting for Tomoyo to get out. I just grabbed my book bag, and a grey hoodie from the backseat. The fact that my cousin did not call me out was chocolate chips on cookie dough. I breathed a sigh of relief, hoping that no one saw who was with me. I believe that my high school life would go smoothly without anyone knowing me. Call me a wallflower, but to think I survived two years not being noticed must mean it worked. If being invincible meant that there were no distractions, then I would gladly keep it up. I do not need my life to become a soap opera. On the contrary, I like it the way it is now.

I scanned for an available seat at the mini park in our school. Opening my school bag, I produced a hardbound book that I have been dying to read. Since it was still early, I decided to spend my time doing just that. I slid on a pair of Ipod earphones unto my ears and bobbed my head in time to the music. Alexithymia by Anberlin came bursting through my ears, screaming the lyrics: _Addiction fills the table where the family used to sit/ and conversate/ conversate to the sound/ to the sounds of a record player/ with its jumping needle and a light that grows dim over time._ I was so transfixed in singing the song, completely abandoning the book, that I did not notice someone sit beside me.

"It suits you," a man's voice said.

A normal person's instinct would be to scream in surprise but what I did would not even be categorized as such. I lowered the hood of Tomoyo's hoodie, inching away from the man beside me. I wish I could have done it subtly but it just so happens that I am not magically endowed with subtleness. All I know is that I must remain invincible. Either that or I shall undergo plastic surgery. I do hope it is the former. I could feel someone trying to peek at my face, but the more he peered, the more I lowered my hood. I wish he would just go away. I swear, if I lower my hood any further, I would be a great ol' sack.

The voice laughed, scratched the back of his head and asked, "Are you trying to escape?"

"Uh…no." I told you I am not blessed with subtlety. I wanted to scream how idiotic his question was.

"I think you are."

No duh, Sherlock. Maybe I was escaping, but I believe I am not to blame here. I stuffed my Ipod and book back into my school bag and took out my cellphone. I pretended to dial a number, talking to an imaginary person on the other line. I paused to let my imaginary speaker talk and I reply, "Wait right there. I'll be over in a minute." I stood up and swung my school bag on my shoulders. As I began to leave, I felt a hand grab the cuff of my jacket, stopping me in my tracks.

"Will you come back tomorrow?"

I couldn't hide the panic that swept through my features. Even though he only touched the jacket, it was still physical contact. Damn it. I could feel his hand. I reply, "I don't know." He let go and I walked away, never turning back. For the record, I need to have acting lessons as soon as possible. How much would that cost me? Goodness, I think that it is best if I just forget this day.


	3. Goodnight, Goodbye

**003. Goodnight, Goodbye**

Class is anything but fun. If you think otherwise, then you are probably in need of serious help. (I could give you the number of my psychiatrist. I don't intend to visit her anyway.) As I was saying, I have never been a huge fan of school but it isn't as if I did not like any subject. Quite the contrary; I actually like English. What could I possibly hate from a subject where I had straight A's? If I was in Math class, don't be surprised if I am actually flunking it. Let's just say that I have a way with numbers. Normally, I would be staring off into space and minding my own business but truth be told, I actually am listening to the lecture (at least I think I was). I have no idea why though.

"Ms. Kinomoto, would you care to explain why you're gnawing your pen?"

You know, it just isn't fair. She knows I don't know the answer to that question but still she insists on asking. Like I told you, I thought I was listening to her lecture. It just so happens that I was doing the opposite. Someone must be playing a trick on me. Either I am just being paranoid or the class was just too boring that I resorted to my old ways. You know what, I'd rather go with option number two. I have less involvement in the latter than the former, which might just claim my insanity.

I continued gnawing my pen, replying unintelligibly (well, it was gibberish to her), "Yes ma'am."

"I beg your pardon, Ms. Kinomoto?"

"I said yes ma'am."

"What's your explanation then?"

"I have no idea," I stated, shrugging my shoulders in response. I run my hand through my auburn hair and begin to take my seat. Once I sat down, I placed my palm to the right chest and smiled. "Honest."

There was no justification for my blatantly honest. I could have easily looked her in the eyes and lied, but that would mean I gave her the satisfaction of gloating. Teachers like her want the upper hand, even if it means being unfair in my eyes. Even if I may be somewhat morally twisted, I have my principles as well. If I did something, then I would myself on a pedestal and take full responsibility. Not saying that I am righteous because I am far from that. If I indeed lie to her face, then what is the point of my being a student?

My English teacher reddened, turning her back away from her students. "Detention, Ms. Kinomoto." She began writing something on the blackboard, but I did not know what it was. I just sat in my seat, thinking of ways I could murder my elder brother. I know I wasn't doing a good job of being invincible today, having gotten detention the first day after winter break and noticed by a guy, but I will step up my game. The thing earlier with that person is on the top of my avoid list.

Sigh.

Now, if only I could last ten more minutes of pure English boredom. I swear I could recite Mark Antony's speech in a heartbeat.

* * *

As soon as the bell rang, I did what any bored seventeen year old would do. I pushed aside the unsuspecting people who were in my path and dashed out at the speed of light. (Oh wait, nothing can be faster than the speed of light…just think that I was faster than the average person.), not caring about the people that fell on their ass. Maybe I didn't actually do that but it can't hurt to dream right? Saying that I did a boring thing like walking would ruin my reputation (if I even had any) of being interesting. I say interesting, not because I like mathematical equations to burn but because I like the conceptual part of everything. Call me weird; I won't deny it. It's my trademark.

I rack my brain for any idea as to what the next class was. Running my hands through my hair seemed to soothe me, but I still had no idea regarding my next class. I should've remembered; too bad, I couldn't. Just the thought of receiving another detention slip made me want to strangle someone. Oh my gosh, maybe the reason I couldn't remember is because of the evil pranks I've done to Tomoyo. Karma is biting me back in the ass. This just sucks. I leaned on my locker, slumping down; I buried my head between my knees. If only I hadn't seen that psychiatrist last week, or the mumbo jumbo thing she does, then I would've sucked it all up, went to the nearest classroom and sat all the way at the back. But no…she made me weak. I was a sucker for the pretty skull clip she had. Now, I would never get that prize. Stupid memory.

"Are you lost?"

I hear a voice ask me and as I look up, I came face to face with pools of crystal spring water. I was awestruck just being in the vicinity of a person who had the most beautiful eyes I saw. I swear, they were so transparent you could use it as a mirror. I was reveling too much but I couldn't help it. I couldn't tear my gaze away from those eyes. They were that beautiful that it makes me want to steal them.

I say dreamily, "You are so pretty…"

"Pretty? I don't think any man wants to be called pretty." The person chuckles. "I prefer handsome. By the way, Hiirigizawa. Hiirigizawa Eriol."

That caught me off guard. Stupid me. I should have looked at the face first, before the eyes. Why did I just saw the eyes, anyway?

Eriol, or so the person says, extends his arm forward. Docking my head to the right, I stare at him confused and suspicious. Sadly, I have no idea why he was doing what he is doing. For a minute or two, we exchange stares (mainly on my part) and an amused grin (on his part). I wonder what goes through that thick head, somehow to gain an idea from him. I don't why my mind wasn't working because I realized just now that he was just offering his hand to help me up. I blushed at my stupidity and quickly accepted his hand. Trust me; I have better days. He pulled me up, as I somewhat stumbled to regain my balance.

Honestly, I was expecting he was a girl. His whole person screamed out girl; ask anyone. He even looked like a Victorian doll. He must just be joking, right? No way could she be a male. Yes, I reverted back to 'she' because his claim of masculinity is too impossible. There was no trace of stubble on his chin, just smooth porcelain skin. She has jet-black hair that fell round her shoulders, and side swept bangs that almost wholly cover her right eye. Okay, so maybe her chest isn't well defined but that's only because she wore baggy clothes. Eriol is not male. I refuse to believe it. Just to be sure, I lean closer to catch a glimpse of Eriol's chest.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"N-nothing," I begin to say. "Just wanted to check if you were male. I guess you're not."

"I just told you I am."

"Whatever; that's your opinion. Just let go of my hand, buster." He released his grip on my hand, which he was holding until now. Eriol ran a hand through his hair, messing it up even more. Truth be told, he still looked like a cute girl, in a suspicious kind of way. Fine, I'll address him as male…for now.

Eriol laughs amusedly and replies, "Mind telling me what you were doing in the hallway, Miss-who-thinks-I-am-female-despite-my-arguments?"

"Smartass," I mutter quietly to myself. I turn my attention back to him, and all I can see is that Cheshire-like smirk on his face, like he has some scheme brewing inside. He is so annoying that words can't even begin to describe it. Although he may have the looks of a cute girl, he really knows how turn girls off with his irritating ways. "Not really. Karma just decided to bite me on my ass this day. She really knows when to pick days, doesn't she?"

A chuckle escapes his lips and I swiftly shoot him a glare. "…and I don't understand what you just said."

"Wipe that smile off your face, jerk."

He raises his hands in mock surrender and states, "Then talk like a normal human being."

"Fine," I begin to say. "I've met two annoying guys today. A person I don't even know and you, a person that I don't even want to know and am inclined to murder. Then, my English teacher just had to have her PMS and I ended up with a detention slip. I forgot what class I had next, so another detention slip. That's two detention slips in a day. Plus, I'm hungry. I only had cereal and juice and lunch is so far away! Hear my stomach grumbling for attention?"

"Whaddya say I treat you to some real food?"

"But isn't skipping class a major offense?"

He counters, "Ah, but you are late anyways! What's the use of going to class if you're just going to spend…" He glances at his watch. "…twenty minutes there?"

"True but what about my other classes?"

"Just leave it up to me." He flashed the same Cheshire-like grin. "So, what do you say?"

Honestly, I am skeptical. It was hard not to be. Here was Hiirigizawa Eriol, undoubtedly an eccentric human being and practically mental, offering to buy me what he termed as 'real food' at the expense of playing hooky.

Knowing that I was still unconvinced, he added, "…you'll get to eat Lobster and other expensive foreign dishes that you would have trouble even pronouncing."

"So…what restaurant?"

I know I'm breaking my motto, being invincible and all but it's just this one time. I'll get back to it by tomorrow. By that time, I'll have already forgotten what happened today.

What can I say? He knew how to get me: with food.


End file.
